


Uncovered

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, clones deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: A dock worker saves Fives' life.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 289





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Fives' arc in season 6 for the first time and ugh. Fives! My heart. So I fixed it.

  
  


“I was framed! I was framed because I know the truth. The truth about a plot. A massive deception.”

“By who?”

“Well, there’s a sinister plot against the Jedi. I have proof of it. I can prove it against a shadow of a doubt!”

Harry blinked as he watched the three men talk, shuffling closer to listen while they were engrossed in discussion. Two men were clearly clones while the other was presumably a Jedi general but Harry didn’t particularly recognize him. Though… this particular Jedi had a loud and bright presence in the Force, the power that they used.

Harry had been able to sense him from a block away. Sense him and the darkness that floated around the man’s power. 

One of the clones and the Jedi were stuck in a bubble that looked like a shield. He figured it was kind of like a portable cell, powered by a ray shield. 

The other clone trooper was swaying on his feet outside of the cell, clutching his head. His brown eyes were wide and his armor was that of a fresh clone’s armor, no markings on it. 

“Show me the evidence!” The Jedi called out, his voice loud and upset.

“The evidence is in here,” the clone outside of the ray shield answered back, pointing to his head. “It’s in here. It’s in all of us! In every clone!”

“What is it?” The clone captain in the ray shield asked, his eyes narrowing. Harry looked back and forth between the three men, as hidden as he was from behind a freight container, he could see all three of them well enough.

“Organic chips built into our genetic code. To make us do anything someone wants. Even kill the Jedi. It’s all in here!” 

The clone rested his head against a pipe and Harry flinched as he took a closer look at the man. He looked exhausted, his eyes drawn and wild and thin, pale. There were bags under the man’s eyes and Harry wondered when the man had gotten a good night’s sleep last. He looked like he had been through hell over the past few days and maybe years and had not gotten out yet.

“Let’s just get you some help first. We’ll review everything. It’ll be okay, Fives.” The Jedi spoke calmly though Harry thought he heard worry in his voice, thinly hidden.

“Oh, you don’t believe me!” Fives yelled and Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the utter despair in the man’s words. He crept closer, keeping his cloak curled around him, ready to jump at the slightest hint that something would happen.

“Fives, we are listening to you. We only want to help.” The clone captain in the ray shield reached out and he clearly wanted to slip through the ray shield and help the other man.

“How do I know you’re not tricking me? How do I know this isn’t a trap? The Chancellor tried to kill me! I promise you that!” 

Harry watched as Fives reached back to rub at his head, at his neck, and begin to pace.

“The Chancellor?”

Harry watched as Fives opened his mouth to talk again and the trip charm on the giant bay door ahead of them tripped again. He raised his head and peered over to the squad of clones that had just walked in. They looked like Coruscant security troopers, their armor painted red.

“He’s in on it! I don’t to what extent but I do know he orchestrated much of this! He told me in the medical bay!”

“He told you? When you tried to assassinate him? You’ve gone too far, Fives. The Chancellor isn’t capable of what you claim!”

Anger lit the Jedi’s voice and Harry winced. Darkness boiled within the man in front of him and he watched as the Jedi stalked to the end of the ray shield and glared at Fives as he talked.

“He is! I swear to you, General! You have no idea---”

“Stand down, soldier! Stand down! Get on your knees!”

“No! No! No! Stay back!”

Harry flinched and stood up, reached up to pull off his cloak and caught Fives’ brown eyes. Fives blinked at him, his eyes wide and frantic, before turning to the Coruscanti troopers, waving his arms wildly. Harry watched as Fives turned to the storage unit next to him, to the pistols that were laid there.

“No, don’t do it, soldier!”

Fives began to reach for the pistols, his limbs uncoordinated and wild. The security troops ran for him and stopped, making themselves practically into a firing line. “Get away from me!”

Harry charged and slid into the firing line, holding onto his cloak tightly and pushed Fives down and under his cloak, even as the Coroscanti security troopers fired. Fives screamed and pushed against him, kicking out and hitting.

Harry grimaced and apparated them both to his apartment that overlooked the Jedi temple. 

“Get off me!”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Harry murmured, before entangling Fives’ limbs and moving away, raising his arms in the universal gesture of innocence. “You’re safe.”

Fives shuffled back, his brown eyes scanning the living room they were in frantically. He moved back until he hit a wall and stared at Harry, meeting his eyes. “Who are you? What happened!”

“I brought you somewhere safe. My name’s Harry. What’s yours?”

Fives stared at him, his movements wild and uncoordinated, sluggish. “Fives. I’m Fives. Are you a Jedi?”

“Not quite,” Harry spoke, his eyes widening as he watched Fives cough and clutch his head even tighter. He took a step closer but kept a good three feet between them. The clone was taking in quick and shallow breaths that weren’t doing him any good. “Fives… stop. What’s wrong?”

“Stay away! Please!”

Harry nodded and stayed still, his fingers clenching. He watched as the man in front of him twitched and swayed and then raised his own hand. Prongs leapt out from his magic fully formed and stood next to him before bending down and nudging Fives’ knee with a ghostly antler.

Fives yelped and then shuddered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Harry quickly closed the distance and caught the man right before he fell, sucking in a tight breath at the weight of the clone armor.

Fives fell into his arms, limp and pliant, and Harry flinched. He looked around at his apartment and then cast a feather light charm on the man and his armor before scooping him up fully into his arms. 

  
  


* * *

Fives woke up to the smell of tea and the sun streaming in through the windows. He dug his fingers into the… mattress underneath him, flashes of memories running through his mind. He reached up and rubbed at his bald head, sucking in a tight breath. 

Chips. There were chips in every single clone’s head. Chips that could make them kill the Jedi and his heart raced loudly. And the Chancellor was somehow in on it. Whatever it was. His breath turned fast and shallow and--

“Fives… you’re alright. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you now, much less the Chancellor.”

Fives blinked his eyes open even as he was unable to catch a breath. “The Chancellor… He…”

“Easy,” Harry whispered, as he sat down the tray of two mugs in mid air. “Easy. You’re safe here. He won’t find us here and nor will anyone you don’t want. I promise.” 

Fives stared at him, meeting the man’s bright green eyes. Harry met his and closed the distance, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed and reached out, lightly laying his fingers over Fives. 

“You’re safe here.” 

Fives stared at him and then at the tray of cups that was floating in mid air. “Who… What are you?”

“I’m a wizard. Also a man who knew something was fishy here when I arrived but that’s a story for another time. Here. Tea should help. It’s got some good stuff in it too. Clear your head and all that.”

Fives stiffened at the mention of drugs. “You’re not working with the Kaminoans, are you?”

“No. I promise I’m not. I could swear an oath to that effect if you want. It’s just… I looked you over after you fainted and you were pumped full of drugs 24 hours ago. They’re not quite out of your body yet.”

“Oath?”

“I’d lose my magic if I betrayed you.”

Fives stared at the man across from him then at the hand that curled over his. Warmth flickered through his fingers and he sighed, taking a deep breath. “I saw you right before… You came out of nowhere.”

“I… have an invisibility cloak,” Harry offered, shrugging. “I can also get us into anywhere you need without anyone knowing.”

“...You believe me then.”

Harry nodded. “You weren’t lying. I know when someone isn’t telling the truth. I also think you and your men deserve better. You’re human beings for Merlin’s sake! You should be treated better!”

Fives blinked as he looked Harry over, seeing the scar on his forehead and a hint of a tattoo peeking out from under a sleeve. “Are you sure you want to help me. Me?”

Harry looked at him and tilted his head. “Yeah. You’re a human being. There are millions of lives being lost in this war and it has to stop. Not to mention that that Jedi General that was talking to you needs a good night’s sleep but whatever. I’m with you. Now… Drink some of that tea and come and join me in my office. We’ll start at the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, so if I ever continue this, it would be Harry and Fives kicking Palpatine's ass and getting Anakin a good night's sleep. Order 66 never happens and everyone lives happily ever after.


End file.
